El Hermano Del Novio
by Lady.Vampiresa
Summary: Jacob Cullen, la había dejado plantada ante el altar, pero Edward Culen, su hermano, estaba esperando para ocupar su lugar. Edward era el hermano mayor y cabeza del imperio familiar, y precisamente había sido él quien había convencido a Jacob de que la abandonase. Y con esa misma determinación, insistía en que se casase con él.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen Hijo De La Escritora**_ _**Stephenie Meyer**_

 _ **Capitulo I**_

La habitación había quedado sumida en un terrible silencio. Nadie se movía. Nadie habló. El horror que era la pesadilla de toda joven envenenaba el aire.

Bella se había dejado caer sobre la silla mas próxima, su rostro blanco como la cera. Entre las rodillas, medio ocultas entre los pliegues de delicada seda y encaje estaban sus manos, frías como el hielo y apretando el papel que Edward acababa de entregarle.

Querida Bella, decía. Querida Bella...

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo?

Las palabras de su tío rompieron el silencio con un sonido ahogado,rasposo y desolado.

Nadie le contestó. Bella no podía y Edward no estaba reparado para hacerlo. Se había quedado de pie junto a ventana, ajena a todo ahora que su papel en aquella macabra jugada había concluído, mientras cerca de allí una iglesia abarrotada de invitados vestidos con sus mejores galas, aguardaba a unos novios que no llegarían. Ya habrían empezado a sospechar que algo iba mal; el hecho de que Jacob y Edward no estuvieran en el altar ocupando su lugar era ya bastante mal augurio. Su tía estaría mordiéndose las uñas muerta de preocupación mientras Alice, su única dama de honor, preciosa con su vestido rosa, estaría esperando a la puerta de la iglesia a una novia con la que ningún hombre quería ya intercambiar promesas.

-Dios... Ha escogido el último momento, ¿verdad? -bramó su tío.

-Sí -contestó Edward, aunque aquella única sílaba sonó ahogada.

Bella no hizo ningún movimiento. Sus ojos, marrón muy oscuro, parecían negros y sin fondo en un rostro tan completamente desprovisto de color. No veía casi nada con ellos. Estaba mirando hacia sí misma, hacia aquel lugar frío y oscuro de su mente en el que se alojaban el horror, el sufrimiento y la humillación, aguardando a que pasase el aturdimiento inicial para apoderarse de ella.

¿Estaría Edward tan aturdido como ella? Probablemente. A pesar de su habitual bronceado, parecía pálido. Y se había vestido con un traje gris para asistir a la que iba a haber sido una boda de mañana. No podía haber albergado sospecha alguna de que Jacob fuese a hacer algo así.

Jacob...

Bella clavó la mirada en sus propias manos, en los dedos que apretabas convulsivamente la hoja de papel.

-Siento tanto que hacer esto...

Los labios le temblaron, pero no el resto de su cuerpo, que se mantenía en una especie de helada inmovilidad que apenas le permitía respirar. Tenía la boca seca, tan seca que parecía tener la lengua pegada

al paladar, y el corazón le latía de una forma extraña; unas pulsaciones intensas, gruesas, tanto que estaba empezando a sentirse mareada y con ganas de vomitar...

-Dios... -su tío se movió de repente-. Tengo que ir a decirle a toda esa pobre gente que espera en la iglesia que...

-No es necesario interrumpió Edward-. Ya me he ocupado yo. He pensado que sería... lo mejor - concluyó, a pesar de que la palabra le pareciese inadecuada, dada la situación.

En aquel preciso instante, el ruido de un coche que se detenía frente a la casa les indicó que la primera llegada horrorizada de la iglesia acababa de producirse.

"Demasiado pronto", se dijo Bella. "Todavía no estoy preparada preparada. No puedo mirarles a la cara y...

-¡Bella!

Era la voz de Edward Áspera por la preocupación, y un segundo después sintió que alguien la sujetaba antes de que cayese al suelo hacia delante.

-No quiero ver a nadie -musitó; no estaba inconsciente, pero le faltaba muy poco.

-Claro que no.

Edward estaba de rodillas delante de ella, sujetándola contra su pecho, y el fino velo de tul cubría su melena de cabello Castaño como el chocolate que había caído cubriéndole la cara. Edward temblaba, percibió vagamente.

-Es Esme -su tío Charlisle miraba desde la ventana -tu tía, Esme -murmuró con á...

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Esme empezó a temblar violentamente. Edward maldijo entre dientes y se movió para poder acurrucarla mejor entre sus brazos y protegerla del aire del salón.

-¡Bella! gritó su tía, casi histérica-. ¡Mi niña!

-No -gimió ella contra el hombro de Edward-. No...

No iba a poder soportarlo. No iba a ser capaz de resistir el dolor de su tía, ni el de su tío... ni siquiera el suyo propio!

Edward debió presentirlo porque se puso en pie, llevándola a ella pegada a él, y la tomó en brazos, de modo que su rostro, frío como el hielo, quedó pegado a su cuello caliente y tenso.

-Se ha desmayado –mintió-. Su habitación, señora Swan.. dígame dónde esta su habitación.

-Bella...

Su tía Esme, su serena y dulce tía Esme, que raramente permitía que las tranquilas aguas que rodeaban su vida se alterasen, se vino abajo por completo, dejandose caer en una de las sillas para echarse a llorar desconsoladamente. Su tío Charlisle se acercó a ella mientras Edward, murmurando algo entre dientes, salió de la habitación sin esperar a que le indicasen a dónde debía dirigirse.

El recibidor estaba Ileno de gente. Bella sintió su horrorizada presencia aunque Edward mantuvo su rostro oculto, a ignorándolos a todos, subió las escaleras como un escalador, empujado por la adrenalina. Que algunos de los presentes contenían la respiración, y también la voz de Alice, que preguntaba algo con brusquedad. Edward le contestó, pero Bella no entendió sus palabras.

-¿Qué habitación?

Su voz sonó ruda, lo bastante como para conseguir penetrar la maraña que la rodeaba, pero aunque intentó concentrarse en la pregunta, no consiguió encontrar la respuesta. No sabía dónde estaban. Con otra maldición entre dientes, Edward abrió una puerta con el pie; y luego otra, y otra, hasta que encontró una habitación que sólo podía ser la de la novia por toda la parafernalia nupcial que estaba esparcida por todas partes. Una vez dentro, la sentó a los pies de la cama y cerró de un golpe la puerta.

El silencio los engulló entonces, el mismo silencio denso y duro que los había engullido en el salón después de que Edward le entregase la nota. El se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su cabeza baja, y de pronto se acercó a ella y tiró del velo de tul que aún llevaba puesto. Sin fijarse en la cantidad de horquillas que lo sujetaban a su pelo, lo rasgó y lo tiró al suelo.

-Lo siento -murmuró-, pero no puedo...

Y se alejó de ella con los puños metidos en los bolsillos. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por los arañazos de las horquillas, pero no le importó. Casi agradeció sentir ese dolor porque así supo que aún estaba viva. Y hasta comprendía por qué debía haberlo hecho. Tenía que resultar patética, sentada allí con su vestido de novia mientras su novio huía en dirección contraria.

De pronto la realidad le golpeó en la cara, y un asco que brotaba sin saber de dónde la empujó a ponerse en pie; la carta, que aún seguía llevando en el puño cerrado, cayó al suelo olvidada mientras ella intentaba ciega de rabia tirar de las diminutas perlas que cerraban el cuerpo del vestido por delante.

-¡Ayúdame! -le rogó desesperada, con las manos y el cuerpo entero temblando le, la expresión que hasta entonces había sido de aturdimiento transformada en un odio torturado.

La seda se rasgó al tirar, pero no le importó... de pronto, su mayor preocupación era salir de aquel vestido, deshacerse de todo to que pudiera conectarla, aunque fuera remotamente, con Jacob o con el día de la boda. -

¡Ayúdame, por amor de Dios!

-¡No puedo Bella!

Edward parecía sorprendido, y esa sorpresa le hizo mirarle.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó sugiriendo una condena-. Has hecho todo lo que podías hacer para destrozarme este día. ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme a destrozar este vestido?

Su repentino ataque lo obligó a retroceder, y un músculo tembló en su mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos Verdes se oscurecieron al querer decir algo, y Bella lo desafió irguiérdose, retándolo a que negase lo que acababa de decir. Pero Edward no podía hacerlo, y apretó los dientes.

Dejándose llevar por una nueva ola de violencia interior, Bella tiró del cuerpo del vestido y la rica seda se rasgó de parte a parte, lanzando los diminutos botones en forma de pera a todas partes; la cama, el suelo, la alfombra...

Edward se quedó mirando uno de aquellos botones que fue a aterrizar a sus pies mientras Bella se desprendía del vestido hasta quedar, de pie y temblando, con el body de encaje y las medias de seda.

-Esto es peor que una violación -murmuró entre dientes, abrazándose.

-Dios, Bella, no... –contestó el, y dio un paso hacia ella con un brazo extendido que luego dejó caer, consciente de que no podía decir nada porque nada podía borrar el dolor y la degradación que estaba sintiendo, y se giró en dirección a la puerta. -Voy a... a decirle a alguien que... -

¡No! -gritó ella, y Edward se detuvo a un paso de la puerta-. No -repitió en voz más baja-. Puedes irte si quieres, pero no quiero que nadie se acerque a esta habitación-

Una cosa era permitir que Edward presenciase su derrumbamiento, ya que el había sido el portador de la noticia y otra muy distinta permitir que los demás también lo presenciasen. No quería ver a nadie. A nadie. Ni a Alice, su mejor amiga, ni siquiera a su tía. No le importaba estar en ropa interior delante de él . Es más, Edward se había opuesto a ella desde el momento en que Jacob se la había presentado como su...

-No.

Pensar en Jacob azuzaba la sensación de náusea y tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para recuperar la serenidad. Se apretaba con tanta fuerza los brazos que podría haberse hecho sangre con las uñas. Entonces sintió algo frío rozar su piel y se miró la mano izquierda. Un diamante titiló a la luz, y de un tirón se lo sacó del dedo y volvió a mirar a Edward.

-Ten -le dijo, tirándole el anillo a los pies-. Puedes devolvérselo cuando vuelvas a verlo, No lo quiero volver a verlo más.-

Con la imagen de Edward agachándose para recógelo, entró rápidamente en el cuarto de baño de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Tenía una sensación pesada en su interior, como si todos los órganos hubieran colapsado hechos un montón en la boca del estómago.

Necesitaba una ducha. La piel le temblaba de repulsión y necesitaba desesperada mente hacerla desaparecer. Fue a quitarse el body de seda blanca cuando vio liga de satén y encaje azul pálido que llevaba en el muslo, justo por encima de una de las medias y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en lo ridícula que debía haberla encontrado Edward.

Las lágrimas le cegaron la visión, lágrimas que serían las primeras de muchas otras que vendrían después, y se las secó con rabia antes de entrar en la ducha. Con manos temblorosas giró los grifos y el agua empezó a caer. Bella se quedó inmóvil, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás, sin preocuparse de si se escaldaba, siempre y cuando consiguiera borrar hasta el último vestigio de la novia.

* * *

 **Estoy Reestructurando La Historia Y LAMENTO No Aver actualizado Antes, Pero He Estado Muy Ocupada Con El Trabajo Asi Que Los Recompersare Con Tres Capitulos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen A La Escritora Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Me TAMPOCO peretenece La Mento No Hecho A Ver La Aclaración Antes._**

 _ **Capitulo II**_

Imposible saber cuanto tiempo estuvo así, porque no se permitió pensar, ni siquiera sentir, pero al final del túnel en el que la sumió el receso de su mente, oyó que Llamaban a la puerta del baño, oyó voces, la de su tía desesperada y aguda, la de Alice, clara y preocupada.

Los murmullos oscuros de Edward se mezclaron con ella, diciendo Dios sabe que. Ni lo sabía ni le importaba, siempre que consiguiera mantenerlas alejadas de ella. Después, el silencio volvió a caer, un silencio sólido que calmaba el calor de su corazón y la ayudaba a mantener la cara bajo el agua de la ducha. Más adelante habría tiempo de sobra para soportar todas esas miradas de lástima. Aquellos minutos eran para sí misma, sólo para ella; unos minutos para intentar asimilar en que se había convertido: en una novia plantada en el altar. Un nervio le tembló en la mejilla. La humillación ocupaba el lugar en el que solía asentarse el corazón.

Que idiota había sido al imaginarse que Edward Cullen iba a permitir que se casara con su hermano. Lo había sabido desde aquel primer encuentro, yendo de la mano de Jacob, que Edward iba a hacer todo to posible porque rompieran.

Jacob... Una imagen de su rostro, sonriente y de facciones suaves, se apareció ante sus ojos para atormentarla. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle algo así?

-Bella...

Los nudillos que sonaron en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo, y a punto estuvo de resbalar en la ducha al oír aquella voz profunda al otro lado. Así que todas aquellas otras voces preocupadas no habían conseguido doblegar a la de Edward; tampoco había escapado como su hermano. Seguía estando allí, al otro lado de la puerta, dispuesto como siempre a aceptar sus responsabilidades hasta el final. Edward, El hermano mayor. El que había alcanzado el éxito. La cabeza del imperio Cullen. El hombre con la espalda lo bastante ancha como para soportar lo que el destino le echase encima. Y ahora era ella la carga que Jacob había echado sus hombros.

-Bella...

La voz venía de mucho mas cerca, y abrió los _ojos_. A través de la nube de vapor, vio la figura de Edward al otro lado de la puerta de la ducha esperándola con una toalla.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que podías entrar? -dijo, demasiado turbada como para preocuparse de su desnudez... ni interior ni exterior. El agua seguía cayéndole sobre el cuerpo.

El no apartó la mirada de sus ojos... ni siquiera para echar un breve vistazo a su cuerpo.

-Vamos -le dijo con suavidad, extendiendo la toalla-. Ya llevas demasiado tiempo ahí dentro.

Bella se echó a reír sin saber por que, pero fuesa risa carente de humor y más débil a indefensa que alguien otra cosa. ¿Demasiado tiempo para qué? Al fin y al cabo, no pensaba ir a ninguna otra parte. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que el agua siguiera batiendo contra su cara.

-Esconderte ahí no va a servir de nada, ya lo sabes.

-Déjame en paz, Edward Ya has conseguido lo que querías, así que ahora, déjame en paz.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

Soltó un extremo de la toalla para poder cerrar los grifos. El nuevo silencio se vio envuelto en el vapor que subía de los azulejos mojados del suelo, y miró hacia abajo para verlo subir en espiral siguiendo su cuerpo, a lo largo de sus piernas, en torno a sus caderas, alrededor de sus senos.

-No me quería -murmuró con voz carente de emoción-. Después de todo lo que me había dicho, no me quería.

Sintió la toalla alrededor de los hombros y que las manos de Rafe la sostenfan allí mientras la obligaba con gentileza a salir de la ducha.

-Sí que te quería Bella -contestó él, abrazándola con el resto de la toalla-. Pero también quería a Renesmee. La verdad es que no tenía derecho a prometerle nada a otra mujer mientras siguiera queriéndola a ella.

«Sí...Renesmee», se dijo en silencio. El primer y único amor de Jacob».

-Y lo tuviste que hacerla entrar de nuevo en su vida -lo acusó.

-Sí -suspiró él masajeando suavemente su espalda-. No te lo vas a creer, Bella, pero lo siento. Lo siento muchisimo.

Por alguna razón, aquella disculpa le llegó tan adentro que se volvió hacia él y con toda la rabia amarga, cegadora y calcinante, lanzó una mano que fue a estrellarse contra su cara. Él admitió la bofetada sin tan siquiera parpadear, y no la soltó, sino que se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos tan verdes y tan fríos y los labios apretados en una línea. Hubiera querido llorar, pero no pudo. Quería patalear, gritar, pegarle, soltar todo el dolor y la ira que la saturaban por dentro, pero no pudo.

Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue quedarse allí, en el círculo de sus brazos, y mirarlo con sus enormes ojos Marrones mientras se preguntaba si aquella mirada cenicienta contenía satisfacción o culpabilidad. Se lo había advertido. Unas seis semanas antes, Edward le había advertido que no se iba a limitar a hacerse a un lado y permitir que se casara con su hermano. Desde el instante en que se vieron por primera vez en el elegante espacio del recibidor de el casa de Edward, su rechazo había estado allí, poniendo en pie de guerra unas defensas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía hasta que se encontraron con esa mirada.

Hasta aquel momento ella había sido simplemente Isabella Swan, hija adorada de los difuntos Charle y Renee Swan, orgullosa de la mezcla de su sangre porque jamás la habían hecho sentirse de otra manera... hasta que aquellos ojos duros como el acero la habían mirado de arriba abajo. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado los prejuicios, y la extrana combinación de pelo liso y castaño cobrizo, ojos Marrones y piel tan blanca como la leche, que hasta entonces había hecho que la gente se volviera a mirarla admirada, se transformó de pronto en algo de lo que podia avergonzarse.

Había estrechado la mano que Edward le había tendido a modo de saludo, pero consciente por instinto de que no deseaba rozarse con ella, ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación. Y sin embargo no sólo había estrechado su mano durante mas tiempo del necesario, sino que la expresión de sus ojos le había helado la sangre en las venal. Aquel había sido el momento en el que Edward Cullen le había hecho saber que era alguien no apto para entrar a formar parte de la gran familia Cullen.

Y su victoria había llegado al fin, lo que le permitía ser un poco caritativo. Ofrecer su consuelo a los que sufren. Se separó de él y se ciñó la toalla para intentar dejar de temblar antes de salir de nuevo al dormitorio. Milagrosamente no quedaba ni rastro de su atuendo nupcial. Habían limpiado por completo la habitación mientras había estado escondida en el baño. El vestido, los jirones de tela, los botones, todo había desaparecido, dejando sólo su bata de baño a los pies de la cama y las maletas, tan cuidadosamente preparadas la noche anterior, aun apiladas al lado de la puerta.

Dejó caer la toalla y se puso la bata, sin importarle que Edward la hubiese seguido desde el baño. No le importaba mostrarle su desnudez, especialmente sabiendo que su cuerpo no despertaba el mas mínimo interés en él. Se volvió a mirarlo al tiempo que se ceñía el cinturón a la cintura. El estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, sin apoyarse y tenso.

-Te he mojado el traje -le dijo, y él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Luego se acercó a la cómoda.

-Ten -le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso medio lleno de algún licor.

-¿Medicinal? -se burló ella al aceptarlo. La conmoción que antes había dejado sus miembros languidos y como de goma ahora los había vuelto rígidos, tanto que hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama fue un ejercicio doloroso.

-Como quieras llamarlo -contestó él . De hecho... -se volvió y tomo otra copa-, yo también necesito un poco de l mismo -y se sentó junto a ella -. Bébetelo. Te ayudara.

Hizo girar el líquido ámbar en el vaso antes de acercárselo a los labios desvaídos. El hizo lo mismo, y sus brazos se rozaron con el movimiento. Era muy extraño que fuese el mismo hombre que se había pasado las últimas seis semanas evitándola a toda costa quien pareciera feliz de poder estar tan cerca de ella como le fuese posible. Bella lo miró entonces. La tensión se palpaba en su mandíbula, en las líneas duras de su perfil. No se parecía nada a Jacob. Los dos hermanos eran radicalmente distintos. Edward tenía el pelo cobrizo, y El De Jacob Era Negro, tan negro que no le había sorprendido en demasía saber mas tarde que eran sólo medio hermanos. Lo que también explicaba el lapso de diez años entre sus edades. Jacob era el más atractivo de los dos, el poseedor de una despreocupada sonrisa que encajaba con su carácter abierto y sin complicaciones.

O eso le había parecido a ella, se corrigió mientras tomaba otro sorbo de brandy, y el licor se abrió paso a llamaradas en su garganta. Por lo menos así recuperaría algo del calor perdido.

-¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que había aquí? preguntó.

-Tu tía y tu amiga lo recogieron todo mientras estabas en el baño. Necesitaban... sentirse útiles.

-Me sorprende que Alice no te haya echado - murmuró.

-¿Y por qué no tu tía?

-No. Mi tía jamás ha sido descortés con alguien en su propia casa.

-No como yo, ¿no?

-No como yo - admitió, sin querer preguntarse por qué estarían manteniendo aquella absurda conversación precisamente en su dormitorio.

-Sí que intentó echarme -admitió tras otro sorbo- pero la convencí de que con mi presencia aquí podrías llevar todo esto mucho mejor.

-Porque a ti no te importa.

Sabía exactamente por qué se había aferrado a él y no a otra persona.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, Bella -contestó, casi malhumorado-. Sé que no te lo vas a creer, pero yo supe desde el principio que Jacob no era hombre adecuado para ti. Sí, es cierto -accedió al recibir una mirada cargada de ironía- ...que me he sentido aliviado de que recuperara la cordura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde; pero no me siento precisamente orgulloso de la forma que ha tenido de hacerlo. Y tampoco le perdonaré por el daño que te ha hecho hoy. Nadie añadió con dureza...tiene derecho a hacerle daño a otro ser humano de la forma en que te lo ha hecho a ti. Si to sirve de consuelo, puedo decirte que ni Renesmee ni él se sienten bien por..

-No, no me sirve -le cortó, poniéndose de pie-. Y no quiero oírlo.-Se llevó el vaso a los labios y apuró su contenido quedándose así, con la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados, la respiración contenida, mientras absorbía el calor del licor.

No quería sentir nada aún. No estaba preparada. Ni siquiera quería pensar... ni en ella, ni en Edward, y mucho menos en Renesmee y en Jacob.

-Está bien, Edward -dejó el vaso y se volvió hacia él de pronto. Seguía estando tremenda mente pálida, pero sus labios empezaban a recuperar algo de color-. Sé que todo esto ha sido una odisea para tí y te doy las gracias por haberte comportado como Un Hermano, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y te agradecería que te marcharas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen A La Escritora**_ _**Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Tampoco Me peretenece La Mento No A Ver Hecho La Aclaración Antes.**_

 _ **Capitulo III**_

Antes de que todo se le echara encima, antes de que empezase el verdadero dolor, antes... Pero él negó con la cabeza y ni siquiera hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, y Bella dio un respingo de alarma cuando él tiró de ella por la cintura para que se sentara de nuevo junto a él.

-Todavía no voy a marcharme -le informó-. He de hacerte una proposición, y quiero que me dejes terminar antes de decir nada. Sé que estás aturdida y que no estas en condiciones de tomar decisiones de ningún tipo, pero voy a obligarte a tomar esta determinación por la sencilla razón de que, si accedes, podremos salvar al menos tu orgullo de todo este desastre. Hizo una pausa y después la miro directamente a ojos y sin pestañear. -Querrías casarte conmigo en lugar de con mi hermano, Bella?

Durante unos segundos, Bella experimentó un completo bloqueo mental.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -escupió al fin-. ¡Pero si tú no soportas ni mi presencia!

-Eso no es cierto, Bella -negó Edward.

Bella no quería seguir escuchando a intentó levantarse, pero las piernas no le obedecieron. Su cuerpo entero era como una masa de roca inerte, hendida por el rayo de las últimas dos horas y a punto de desmoronarse. Edward tom sus manos y las retuvo en su propio regazo para obligarla a mirarlo. Estaba tan pálido como ella, pero parecía decidido. Bella temblaba de tal forma que hasta la cabeza parecía sacudirse violentamente. Apenas podía respirar por la contracción de sus pulmones.

-Sé que no soy Jacob -concedió él tristemente-, y que nunca lo seré. Es mi medio hermano, y tan distinto de mi como... como Renesmee de ti, pero...

¡Renesmee! Aquel nombre estaba empezando a perseguirla; el nombre, un rostro dulce de ojos dorados y un cabello castaño. Renesmee era el algun tipo de Venus, la muñeca de porcelana, mientras que ella...

-¡Es la mujer adecuada para Jacob, Bella! –le dijo con fuerza Rafe, casi como si hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento-. ¡Siempre lo ha sido! Ya de pequeños se llevaban de maravilla y se hicieron novios antes de que un absurdo malentendido empujase a Nessi a irse a vivir con su madre a Norteamérica el año pasado...

-¡Te he dicho antes que no quiero saber nada de todo eso! -le gritó, intentando desesperada mente escapar del tornado negro que amenazaba con absorberla.

-¡Está bien! -contestó él, intentando calmarse con una profunda inspiración-. Escúchame entonces. -Dentro de tres días, tu tía y tu tío han de marcharse a un crucero de tres meses. ¿Crees que de verdad van a marcharse después de lo que te ha ocurrido? -Bella se lo quedó mirando.

Había olvidado por completo los planes de sus tíos. Llevaban años soñando con aquel crucero, y habían decidido hacer el sueño realidad ahora que la sobrina de la que tan amorosamente se se habían ocupado durante nueve años iba a dejar el nido.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí -le contestó-. Les diré que...

-¿Qué vas a decirles? -la desafió cuando ella no encontró palabras-. -¿Qué vas a estar perfectamente aquí sola sufriendo durante los tres próximos meses?

-No voy a sufrir.

-Bien -asintió-. Me alegro de saber que tienes el coraje suficiente como para no hundirte, pero ¿Les dejarías tú a ellos solos si les hubiese ocurrido algo tan terrible como lo que te ha ocurrido a ti?

-por supuesto que no -contestó por ella-.

-Y si te las arreglaras para convencerlos de que se marchen, ¿crees que disfrutarían del crucero, sabiendo que te han dejado aquí sola?

-Me iría a casa de Alice..

-Alice se va a casar dentro de un par de meses –le recordó

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él hizo un gesto como si la pregunta no tuviese importancia.

-Simplemente lo sé, e imponerle tu presencia en este momento sería como una nube negra que echaría a perder la alegría a su boda.

-¡Lo que no significa que tenga que imponerte mi presencia a ti! -espetó, dolida.

-¿Por qué no? -le preguntó, y la determinación de su mirada parecía estar horadando un agujero en ella-. Si alguien se lo merece, ése soy yo. ¡Antes has dicho que todo esto es culpa mía, y sé muy bien que es así! -admitió-. Fui yo quien llamó a Renesmee para hablarle de Jacob y de ti. Fui yo quien le aconsejó que volviese si seguía sintierido algo por mi hermano. ¡Y fui yo quien los animó a verse, quien se las arregló para que se vieran siempre que fuera posible, para que Jacob se diera Cuenta del error que cometía casándose contigo!

-¡Dios, cómo te odio! -masculló, y se dejó caer boca abajo sobre la cama; tanto le dolía y por tantos lugares que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

-¡Escúchame! -dijo él, y para sorpresa de Bella se tumbó. también sobre la cama, a su lado, con tanta naturalidad como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar cerca de ella, cuando mismamente el día anterior apenas podía soportar mirarla... -Bella-, susurró y con mano insegura acarició suavemente los mechones húmedos de su pelo. La mano le temblaba casi imperceptiblemente-. Lo admito. Me siento culpable si quieres llamarlo así. Te debo una, así que déjame ayudarte a pasar por esto con algo de dignidad.

-Ofreciéndote para ocupar el lugar de tu hermano – su risa tuvo tintes de histeria-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le preguntó.

-Treinta y tres -contestó con una mueca.

-Yo tengo diecinueve -le inforrnó-. Jacob, veintidós.

-Ya lo sé -dijo entre dientes y se levantó bruscamente de su lado-. ¡Ya sé que no soy ninguna maravilla comparado con mi hermano! No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras sino que... me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a pasar los próximos meses mientras superas todo esto. Lo más probable era que jamás lo superase.

-¿Y qué vas a obtener tú a cambio?

No llevaba tres años trabajando para Edward sin haber aprendido ya que su reverenciado presidente no había absolutamente nada sin tener una buena razón.

-Como tú, yo también salvaría el honor de la familia.

-Tanto te preocupa el honor de tu familia? -le preguntó con escepticismo.

-Mi hermano podría quedar excluído de todos los círculos sociales de la ciudad por la forma en que te ha utilizado, Bella. Eso ensuciaría el nombre de la familia.

Utilizado... Volvió a dejarse caer sobre las almohadas. Sí, Jacob la había utilizado con sus promesas de amor eterno y pasión. ¡Y la única virtud que podía atribuirle era la fortaleza con que había resistido sus ruegos para que hiciesen el amor antes de la boda!

-Dios...

Tuvo que levantarse a todo correr de la cama y salir disparada hacia el baño, donde vomitó mientras Edward le sujetaba el pelo a la espalda y por la cintura. Qué humillante... una virgen el día de su boda sin un novio al que le importase un comino que se hubiera estado guardando para él.

Abrió los grifos del lavabo y se echó agua fria a la Cara. Edward se equivocaba en una cosa: valía diez veces más que su hermano, y en un sentido que no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto físico ni con el encanto; ni siquiera con el amor que aún le palpitaba en el pecho, a pesar del dolor que le había infligido.

Tenía que ver con aquella... responsabilidad tan hondamente arraigada en él. La clase de cualidad que le había empujado a hablar con la antigua novia de su hermano para ponerla al corriente de las intenciones de Jacob. Tenía que ver con aquella necesidad de arreglar lo que otro de su misma sangre había destrozado.

-No voy a casarme contigo, Edward-le dijo, apoyándose pesadamente contra el lavabo-. No pienso salvarte el cuello a costa del mío. No pienso degradarme mis sometiéndome a otro modo de explotación de un Cullen.

-No pretendo explotarte -protestó.

-Sí, sí que to pretendes.

Levantó la cara para mirarlo a través del espejo, y después se quedó allí, contemplando el vacío que era su propio a irreconocible rostro. Las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos, y se los cubrió con una mano.

Edward la hizo darse la vuelta y la cobijó entre sus brazos, y Bella lo sintió suspirar cuando notó que ella se resistía a las lágrimas.

-No me queda nada... susurró-. Nada...

-Pero eso pronto cambiara -murmuró él-: Vente conmigo, ahora, Bella -la animó con voz profunda -. Por ahora sólo tú, yo y Jacob sabemos lo que hay en esa carta. Sólo nosotros tres conocemos la verdadera razón de que hoy no haya boda. Ni siquiera tu tío lo sabe...sólo que Jacob ha decidido no casarse contigo. Podemos decirles que mi hermano ha llegado a saber lo nuestro. Que tu y yo nos hemos enamorado. Jacob no intentará desmentirlo. Simplemente se alegrara de que hayamos encontrado la forma de hacerle salir de este lío. Los invitados ya han estado especulando porque has preferido quedarte a solas conmigo y no con otra persona. Digámosles que tu y yo nos vamos juntos para casarnos en una ceremonia íntima y tranquila. Y démosles algo a lo que agarrarse, Bella... ¡un poco esperanza!

-Todo esta en las maletas -contestó en voz baja -. No tengo nada que ponerme.

-Eso podemos arreglarlo enseguida -contestó él y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo al reconocer en sus palabras una rendición. -Brevemente la abrazó para darle ánimos y después la hizo salir de nuevo al dormitorio; luego abrió la puerta del pasillo y Bella vio todas sus maletas.

-¿Cuál quieres que abra? -Bella las miró sin parpadear. Su ajuar. Las ropas había ido comprando durante semanas sólo con el propósito de complacer a Jacob.

Señaló una de las maletas y dio media vuelta, porque la mera idea de llevar puesto algo que lo que había metido allí la llenaba de horror.

Edward recogió el pequeño maletín de fin de semana y lo dejó sobre la cama para abrirlo.

Bella se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirando su contenido junto a él. Desde las cosas de aseo a la ropa interior nueva, y la tensión entre ellos empezó a crecer. Aquella era la maleta que había usado para su noche de bodas. Contenía sólo la clase de cosas que una novia quería tener cerca en tal ocasión. Cosas suaves, delicadas, sexys, con las que tentar a su marido. Sin una sola palabra y apretando los dientes, escogió unas braguitas de seda blanca y un sujetador a juego y el traje de chaqueta color verde manzana que había pensado llevar tras su parada en París. Después iban a pasar todo un mes de luna de miel en las Seychelles. Con aquello en las manos, entró en el cuarto de baño.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda y Edward se quedó de pie con la mirada clavada en la puerta durante un rato antes de darse la vuelta hacia la maleta y, en un acto de violencia que habría sorprendido a la propia Bella, de un solo manotazo lanzó la maleta volando al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen A La Escritora**_ _**Stephenie Meyer, La Historia TAMPOCO Me peretenece La Mento n A Ver Hecho La Aclaración Antes.**_

 _ **Capitulo IV**_

Cuando ella salió de nuevo del baño, vestida y con el pelo recogido en un sencillo moño, encontró la habitación limpia y recogida. Edward estaba junto a la ventana, grande, oscuro y poderoso, con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando la vio aparecer, sonrió.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que no debería permitir que pasara algo así, pero sin la fuerza suficiente como para oponerse. Edward tenía razón en una coca: él era la única persona con la que ella podía compartir aquel tormento porque precisamente él había sido quien lo había instigado en un primer momento.

-Déjame hablar a mí -le aconsejó cuando iban ya a salir, y ella no contestó. Se limitó a asentir. Tenía que confiar en él. Era la única forma de superar aquel momento.

Cuando entraron en el salón, su tía, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos hinchados de llorar, no se parecía nada a la mujer brillante, feliz, exultante de alegría que Bella había visto salir hacia la iglesia aquella mañana. Había desaparecido el vestido azul jacinto que llevaba puesto y la pamela sobre la que la misma Bella y su tío le habían tomado el pelo desde el día que se la compró.

Al verlos entrar se levantó, aún tan aturdida que necesitó de la ayuda de su marido. Y de pronto los encontró viejos y frágiles, incapaces de superar el horror la emoción de lo ocurrido.

Ver a Bella casada felizmente con Jacob había significado el fin del compromiso que nueve años atrás los había unido a ella, tras la muerte en un accidente tráfico de Charlie y Renne Swan, y mientras ella había planeado el día de su vida, aquellas dos maravillosas personas habían estado preparando el crucero de sus suenos con la misma ilusión que dos adolescentes que por fin se ven libres del control paterno.

Y Edawrd tenia razón: no podía echárselo a perder.

-Bella..

La voz temblorosa de su tía provocó en ella una nueva oleada de lágrimas al verla correr para abrazarla.

-Estoy bien -le aseguró, cerrando los ojos. 'No iba a ser capaz de soportarlo-. De verdad que te estoy por encima de la cabeza gris de su tía, vio a su tío -. Lo siento tanto -susurró, incapaz de dejar de decirlo.

Edward se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura intentando darle apoyo.

-Señor Swan...

-Espero que tu hermano sea al menos capaz de sentir vergüenza por lo que ha hecho hoy-dijó el tío de Bella.

-Con todo el respeto, señor, mi hermano tenía la libertad de cambiar de opinión hasta el último momento... igual que Bella podía cambiar la suya -añadió.

-¡Mi pobre niña! -gimió su tía, y Bela la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá; consciente de que no podía aguantar de pie mucho más. Una vez sentadas, la mujer lloró amargamente sobre su hombro.

-De todas formas, si es hombre cabal debería hacer frente a sus obligaciones -continuó el tío de Bella-. Al menos, podría haber dejado a mi sobrina de forma menos cruel.

-En este caso, no era ya su obligación casarse replicó-Es que mi hermano se ha negado a casarse con Bella porque ha descubierto que... que e-sta enamorada de mí.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el reposacabezas de piel y cerró los ojos, agotada. Jamas se había sentido tan vacía y extenuada. Edward conducía en silencio ahora que lo peor había pasado ya. Si, había sido muy listo; había estado muy alerta durante toda la odisea. No había permitido que nadie hablase con ella a solas, y ni siquiera había permitido que su tío cuestionase sus aseveraciones.

Y curiosamente su tío había respetado la forma en que Edward parecía proteger lo que debía considerar ya suyo.

Edward les había explicado con suma sencillez que se habían enamorado en su primer encuentro; que los dos habían estado intentando luchar contra sus sentimientos desde entonces y que después, tal y como esperaba de ella su tío, Bella se había negado a echarse atrás en un, matrimonio con el que ya se consideraba comprometida. Al final y por pura desesperación, había dicho Edward, el mismo había hablado con su hermano para explicárselo todo aquella misma mañana.

Que Jacob se hubiese negado a casarse con una mujer enamorada de su hermano era natural dadas las circunstancias, les habían dicho. Se había disculpado por dolor y la vergüenza que les habían hecho pasar, no lamentaba que la boda se hubiera cancelado.

Después les había informado serenamente de que pretendía Llevarse a Bella con él para casarse en la intimidad, y que, al igual que ellos, pretendían abandonar el país para marcharse en una larga luna de miel hasta que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. Y en aquel momento estaban ya en el coche, de camino a... no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, y tampoco le importaba. El que Edward hubiera conseguido convencido a sus tíos de que lo ocurrido había sido para mejor le servía de consuelo. Se habían marchado de su casa sabiendo que pronto se marcharían a disfrutar de su crucero soñado en la confianza de que su sobrina esta en buenas manos.

Pero, aunque Edward podía haberla salvado de ser etiquetada como una novia plantada en el altar, se equivocaba en lo de que su solución podía mejorar el estado de su orgullo, porque ahora, a ojos de todos aquellos que le importaban, era ella quien había dejado plantado al novio y no al contrario. Además seguía sintiéndose utilizada, engañada y rechazada. Y ninguna mentira, por bien presentada que estuviera, podría aliviar la terrible sensación de pérdida que estaba sintiendo. El coche se detuvo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la elegante mansión de los Cullen, en uno de los barrios mas prestigioso de Londres. Sin decir una palabra, Edward se bajó del coche, abrió su puerta y la ayudó a bajar para conducirla en el mismo silencio hasta una casa en la que nunca se había sentido bien recibida.

Al entrar al recibidor, una mujer de corta estatura y pelo rizado, el rostro el vivo retrato de la preocupación, se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Cullen -le saludó, agitada-. Cómo me alegro de que ya está en casa. El teléfono no ha dejado de sonar... -como si las palabras de la mujer to hubiesen conjurado, el aparato empezó a sonar-Todo el mundo quiere hablar con usted. Dicen que su hermano ha plantado a su...

Entonces vio a Bella, medio oculta tras Edward, y se puso colorada como un tomate primero y pálida como el papel después.

-Dios mio, lo siento. Yo...

Edward hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

-¡Desenchufe ese maldito teléfono, señora Clearwater! -le ordenó de mala gana, y se volvió para pasar un brazo por los hombros de Bella y guiarla hacia la planta de arriba, a una habitación que sólo podía ser su estancia privada, a juzgar por la absoluta masculinidad del lugar. -Siéntate -le dijo, señalando un sillón de piel marrón junto a una antigua chimenea-. No tardare. Sólo quiero quitarme esta ropa.

Y desapareció por otra puerta, dejándola con la Mirada clavada en el sillón. La mente se le había quedado en blanco. Intentó moverse, pero no pudo...no podía recordar qué hacer para conseguir que los músculos se movieran. Sentía los músculos de la cara rígidos, y le dolían los hombros por la tensión. Las sienes le palpitaban, tenia el estómago revuelto y sentía los ojos arder, no por las lágrimas, sino por un calor seco.

Oyó el ruido del agua al caer y lo reconoció como la ducha, pero eso fue todo. El tiempo fue pasando y el silencio de la habitación no hizo mella en ella. Con los brazos caídos a lo largo del cuerpo, los dedos de las manos extrañamente pesados. Las comisuras de labios también hacia abajo, como si un peso tirara de ellas. Siguió mirando el sillón, inmóvil.

Edward volvió y se paró en seco al verla. El olor a jabón masculino impregnó el aire mientras la miraba atentamente con el ceno fruncido.

-Bella-la llamó, pronunciando cuidadosamente su nombre.

Ella no se volvió... no pudo hacerlo. Era incapaz responder. La pesadez se había adueñado de sus piernas, clavándolas, transformádolas en dos pedazos de madera clavadas en el suelo. La cabeza le pesaba también; tenía la sensación de que alguien la presionaba en todo to alto.

Edward se acercó a ella y el perfume de su jabón se acentuó. Era una sensación muy extraña, aquella pesadez paralizante que lo había bloqueado todo salvo sus sentidos, que parecían funcionar bien: el olfato, el oído incluso el tacto parecía intacto cuando él la sujetó por la barbilla para poder estudiar su rostro.

Lo vio fruncir aun mas el ceño. Vio cómo la preocupación oscurecía sus ojos Verdes. Se había duchado y se había vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones de lino informales que se le ceñían perfectamente la cintura.

-¿Te vas a desmayar? -le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí", pensó. Creo que sí . Y cerró los ojos en el mismo instante en que sintió que el peso de su cuerpo se desplazaba hacia él. Edward la sujetó, maldiciendo entre dientes al levantar la en brazos, y una vez mas sintió que el hombre que le había arruinado la vida la Llevaba en brazos a una enorme cama de la habitación contigua donde la dejó antes de desaparecer en otra habitación que solo podía ser otro baño, a juzgar por el sonido del agua al correr.

Volvió con un vaso de agua y una toallita, que le aplicó a la frente. Sus maneras eran delicadas y la toalla deliciosamente fresca. Sentir que su muslo la rozaba levemente resultaba extranamente reconfortante.

-Me recuerdas a una muñeca -le dijo con sequedad-. Una muñeca de cuerda frágil y muy temperamental a la que le hubiesen quitado la Llave.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente.

Él también sonrió. Era algo extraño, algo que no le había visto hacer antes y que cambiaba por completo la estructura de su rostro, suavizando sus líneas masculinas y duras y añadiendo una nueva dimensión a su persona que resultaba muy inquietante, aunque no hubiera podido decir por qué.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

-Quiero que te tomes esto...

Levantó de nuevo los párpados y vio que Edward le había acercado el vaso de agua y dos píldoras blancas en la palma de la mano.

-No -se negó-. No quiero tomar somníferos.

-No son somníferos -le aseguró-. Son unos relajantes muy suaves que se pueden comprar en la farmacia sin prescripción médica. Yo los tomo cuando tengo que hacer viajes largos de avión -le explicó-. No te dormirás si no quieres, pero to ayudaran a relajarte. Estás tensa como la cuerda de un piano -añadió, y acarició su mano.

Fue una sorpresa: No solo su caricia, sino descubrir que tenía las manos apretadas en puño. Los brazos, los hombros, el cuello, las piernas... todo tan cargado de tensión que la presión le hacía temblar.

-Además, no pienso darte a elegir -añadió con suavidad, y antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada, él le metió las dos pastillas en la boca. A punto estuvo de ahogarse con el agua que le hizo tragar a continuación.

-Lo siento -se disculpó ante su mirada acusadora -. Pero necesitas que alguien te empuje un poco en este momento. Así no tienes que pensar.

Sí... en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo. Pensar era sufrir y por el momento ya estaba sufriendo, y más de necesario.

Con un suspiro que parecía brotar de un recóndito lugar de sí misma, volvió a cerrar los ojos en espera que las pastillas hicieran lo que tuvieran que hacer. Se sentía como esas personas que tras sufrir un accidente de coche echan a andar sin darse cuenta de que están heridos.

Eso era lo que había estado haciendo desde que la llegada de Edward redujera a cenizas su mundo. Y cuando por fin encontrarse el valor necesario para enfrentarse a lo ocurrido, sería cuando se hundiera por completo. Y cuando eso ocurriera, podía verse envuelta en una segunda colisión, una que la dejase tan atrapada entre los hierros que no podría volver a levantarse.

-No deberíamos hacer esto, Edward -murmuró con un hilo de voz-. No está bien. No es...

-No estábamos de acuerdo en que por ahora voy a ser yo el que se ocupe de pensar? -la interrumpió, y apretó su mano brevemente-. -Confía en mí, Bella -añadió en voz baja-. Prometo no dejarte en la estacada.

Con un suspiro que indicó el final de su pequeña tentativa, volvió a hundirse en el silencio. Edward se quedó donde estaba unos momentos mas, observándola, y Bella se preguntó que estaría contemplando.

-¿Por qué me desprecias tanto? -se oyó a sí misma preguntar-. ¿Por Renesme, o por mi mezcla de sangre?

-¿Cómo? -rugió-. ¿Te he oído bien? ¿De verdad me has acusado de racista?

No había pretendido ofenderle, pero al parecer lo había conseguido.

-Ni siquiera querías tocarme -le recordó- ni mirarme, si podías evitarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que piense?

-¡Pues eso no, desde luego! -se levantó de la cama y ella se sintió extrañamente perdida-. Y de verdad crees que soy lo bastante cerdo como para que me pareciese mal la relación de mi hermano contigo porque seas de otra raza?

Era evidente que le resultaba difícil digerirlo.

Bella cerró una vez más los ojos, demasiado atrapada por aquella especie de apatía muscular como para poder hacer algo a parte de esbozar una sonrisa. Porque si no se trataba de prejuicios raciales, entonces,¿cuál era la razón de que la detestase de esa forma?

-Descansa -le dijo él-. Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen A La Escritora**_ _ **Stephenie Meyer, La Historia Me TAMPOCO peretenece La Mento n de Hecho A Ver La Aclaración Antes.**_

 _ **Capitulo V**_

YA esta todo arreglado.

Edward entró en el salón con aquella forma suya de andar tan agresiva y que a Bella empezaba a resultarle muy familiar, y verlo aparecer le hizo un dar un respingo sobre su silla, pues tenía la sensación de que apenas había salido cuando ya estaba de vuelta. La verdad era que apenas había salido unos minutos en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Y cada vez que había podido disfrutar de un breve respiro de su dictadora presencia, él le había asegurado que no tardaría más que segundos en volver, cerciorándose así de que supiera que no iba a tener tiempo de hundirse en la tristeza que la acechaba.

-Nos casaremos la mañana anterior a que tus tíos se vayan de crucero.

-Ah.

Bella palideció. No debería permitir que aquello ocurriera, y Edward la miró con severidad al verla morderse el labio inferior.

-Alice ha accedido a actuar como testigo por tu parte -continuó-. Quiere que la llames, y le he dicho que lo harías -una sonrisa cargada de ironía desdibujó sus labios-. Esta preocupada por si te estoy reteniendo aquí en contra de tu voluntad, así que tendrás que convencerla de que no es así... Lo harás?

Un desafío, sin duda.

-Yo...

-¿Tienes algo adecuado que ponerte en esas maletas que trajimos? -le preguntó cuando ella hizo ademán de contestar la primera pregunta verdadera que le había formulado en aquellas cuarenta y ocho horas, y la segunda la descentró por completo.

-Yo... sí... no... no sé... -parpadeó varias veces; aún tenía dificultad para pensar-. ¿Para... por qué?

-Para casarte conmigo -suspiró el hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Hiciste jirones tu vestido de novia, ¿recuerdas?

Sí que to recordaba, y aquella imagen la hizo estremecerse. Había deshecho su precioso vestido delante de él, se habia quedado completamente desnuda delante de aquel hombre, había vomitado delante de Edward, se había dejado convencer para que él ocupase el lugar de su hermano, le había permitido que urdiese un montón de mentiras para engañar a su familia y llevarla a aquella casa, que se había convertido en una verdadera fortaleza desde el instante de su llegada. La enorme verja de hierro había permanecido cerrada sin dejar pasar a ninguna visita, y el reducido grupo de periodistas que se habian congregado a la puerta habían sido ignorado por completo. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era el hombre. con mayor determinación que conocía. Desde el instante en que accediera a su descabellada proposición dos días atrás, no le había dado la más mínima oportunidad de echarse atrás.

Si abría los ojos, él estaba allí. No importaba la hora del día o de la noche que fuera: siempre estaba allí. Sentado, de pie, paseándose por la habitación como un animal enjaulado, hasta que ella abría los ojos; entonces empezaban las órdenes: levántate, siéntate, bébete esto, come aquello. Date una ducha, métete en la cama, duérmete. Y si alguna vez la presentía pensativa, borraba de su cabeza toda idea con un ladrido gutural de su voz, un método casi cruel para conseguir que no pensara en su hermano. Jacob. Una especie de desolación se apoderó de ella, robándole el ligerísimo matiz de color que habían cobrado sus mejillas.

-¡Bella!

Su voz fue como un latigazo para sus terminaciones nerviosas, y se obligó a enfocar la mirada para encontrarlo delante de ella, con sus ojos grises seccionándola como láser, pulverizando todo lo que no fuese su poderosa presencia.

-Blanco -dijo-. Quiero que te cases conmigo de blanco. Piensa. ¿Tienes algo blanco en alguna de esas maletas?

Blanco. Tenía que concentrarse en blanco, en la ropa que componía su precioso ajuar. Entonces se echó a reír, con una carcajada que sonó histérica.

-Un camisón blanco de seda con una bata a juego -Le dijo.

imaginándose a sí misma tal y como se había visto el día que se lo probó en una lencería exclusiva de West End: Recordó el delicioso estremecimiento de anticipación que sintió al quedarse mirando su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la tienda, viéndose a sí misma como Jacob iba a verla: el blanco.

por la pureza la seda por la sensualidad, la delicadeza de su encaje ofreciendo una sugerencia del cuerpo desnudo que to esperaba debajo de aquel camisón. Sus pechos redondos y llenos. La tersura de su estómago y su diminuta cintura. La seductora redondez de sus caderas y su vientre piano. Y la sombra oscura de su pubis.

-Supongo que no querrás que me ponga eso concluyó, riendo otra vez.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No, supongo que no -y se volvió de espaldas-. Llama a Alice -le ordenó-. Pídele que elija algo adecuado para ti y que te lo traiga mañana. Ni tu ni yo podemos arriesgarnos a salir de esas malditas puertas hasta que todo este asunto haya terminado.

Y pasándose una mano por el pelo, salió de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de pronto de que todo aquello tenía que estar siendo tan duro para él como para ella...

Bueno, casi. El no había perdido a la persona que amaba... simplemente iba a casarse con alguien a quien no quería. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, llamó a Alice, aunque la verdad es que aún no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie, y quizás aún menos con su amiga, que sabía bien lo ciegamente enamorada que había estado de Jacob-

-¿Qué esta pasando, Bella? -le preguntó Alice en cuanto reconoció su voz-. Por amor de Dios, Bella, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡No puedes reemplazar a un hermano con el otro! ¡Va a ser un desastre!

"Mi vida ya es un desastre", pensó, y cerró los ojos ante la amenaza nunca lejana de las lágrimas.

-Es lo que quiero -dijo Bella- Lo que ambos queremos.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera te gusta Edward! -gritó, enfadada y angustiada al mismo tiempo-. ¡Hasta me dijiste una vez que te daba un poco de miedo!

-Lo que temía era lo que me hacía sentir -discutió. Casi era la verdad, porque siempre había tenido la sensación de que Edward era una amenaza para su felicidad.

-¡Porque te estabas enamorando de él?

-"Enamorarme" ¿Qué es el amor? , se preguntó. Ya no lo sabía.

-Sí -contestó.

-Y ahora vas a casarte con él en lugar de con Jacob.

-Sí -repitió-. Deberías sentirte aliviada y no -Enfadada, a tí Jacob nunca te ha gustado.

-Es taimado como un zorro. Alguien que sonríe tanto como él tiene que estar ocultando algo, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido pensar que era otra mujer. Sus palabras le dolieron.

-Lo cual viene a demostrar que ha sido una suerte que hayamos escapado por los pelos, ¿no te parece? se burló con amargura, recordando, como sin duda estaba haciendo Alice, el titular del periódico de la señora Clearwater _Los hermanos Cullen se cambian las novias en el mayor escándalo amoroso de los últimos tiempos._

Qué montón de mentiras. Edward no estaba enamorado de ella y Reneesme nunca había sido novia ahora era mujer de Jacob. El mismo artículo informaba de que Jacob Cullen y Renesme Masen.

Se casaron sólo una hora después de que Jacob debiera haberse casado con Bella Swan. Lo que quería decir que Jacob había planeado dejarla plantada ante el altar mucho antes de molestarse en decirle a su hermano que ya no la quería.

-¡Tendrías tiempo de comprarme algo adecuado para mañana? -le preguntó a Alice, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

La lectura del artículo había sido el único momento en el que había corrido serio peligro de salir de aquel estado de shock tras el que se ocultaba, pero Edward lo había impedido. Después de hacer palidecer a la señora Clearwater tan sólo con la mirada por habérsele ocurrido traer aquel periódico, la había levantado casi en volandas de la silla para llevarla a su estudio, sentarla delante de un ordenador y entregarle un manuscrito de unas veinte páginas.

-Sabes utilizar un procesador de textos, ¿verdad? -le había preguntando, parodiando después su gesto de sorpresa-. Pues escribe. Lo necesito para la hora de comer.

-Sí, claro que puedo salir a comprarte lo que quieras -la voz de Alice parecia Llegarle desde un lugar fuera del tiempo-. Pero me gustaría que te tomases un poco más de tiempo para pensar en todo esto añadió-. No quiero que sea saltar de la sartén para ir a caer al fuego... ¿Lo has pensado bien?

Por supuesto que lo había pensado. En las escasas oportunidades en las que Edward le permitía pensar, claro, ya que el día anterior to había pasado enterrada en una verdadera montaña de trabajo que él le había facilitado. Pero pensar no le ayudaba. Nada le ayudaba. Simplemente no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrirle.

-Le quiero -dijo, pero las palabras le parecieron carentes de significado-. Es a él a quien quiero, y no me lo estropees.

-Está bien -suspiró Alice- nos veremos mañana.

* * *

 _ ***Taimado:**_ Que es astuto, pícaro y disimulado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo VI**_

La elección de Alice fue un traje de chaqueta de Mondi, con la línea severa que caracterizaba a la firma desde hacía tiempo. La falda era corta y ceñida, y la chaqueta dibujaba las curvas de hasta Bella la cadera iba abotonada con botones dorados estilo militar, de acuerdo con el adorno de los puños y el escote.

No había blusa. El estilo de la chaqueta no dejaba lugar para ella, y el largo de la falda parecía añadir unos cuantos centímetros a las de por sí ya largas piernas de Bella, cubiertas por la más delicada seda blanca.

-¿Demasiado corta? -le preguntó a Alice, tirándose casi sin darse cuenta del bajo de la falda.

-¿Estás de guasa? -replicó Alicd, poniéndose junto a ella delante del espejo-Edward tendrá que contenerse cuando te vea vestida así. Estás maravillosa, Bella-añadió con dulzura-. Deslumbrante.

Pero ella no se sentía deslumbrante. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía parecía la de una extraña. Como si aquella chica de enormes ojos chocolates y pelo Cataño recogido en la nuca fuese otra persona. De hecho lo único que reconoció fue la delgada cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, con su colgante en forma de corazón que contenía las fotografías de sus padres. Sintió los dedos helados al rozar su adorno más querido, y de pronto las lágrimas brotaron para embosonar el reflejo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Bella parpadeó varias veces, casi sorprendida de encontrar a su amiga junto a ella.

-Es normal que las novias lloren un poco, ¿no?

-Claro. Hasta se les permite que estén algo pálidas y que parezcan tristes -su voz estaba cargada de socarronería-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es sonreír, y entonces puede que hasta me crea que de verdad quieres hacer esto.

-No -le rogó, apartando la mirada-. No me hagas esto, Alice. No podría afrontarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque en el fondo sabes que este... matrimonio, por no llamarlo de otra manera, no podría soportar un examen detenido?

La desesperación se apoderó por primera vez desde hacía días de su pecho, y aunque intentó ocultarlo, parte de esa desesperación asomó a sus ojos.

-¡Por amor de Dios, Bella! -exclamó Jemma, sacudiéndola por los hombros-. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y como si hubiera podido presentir que sus defensas estaban a punto de desmoronarse, Edward entró caminando con arrogancia, mirándolas a ambas. Bella sintió primero calor y después frío. Edward llevaba un sencillo traje oscuro con una simple camisa blanca y una corbata de seda oscura. Nada había algo en él, quizás la rosa roja que llevaba en la solapa, que le hizo contener el aire en los pulmones y que un escalofrío le erizara la espalda.

-Bella, estás preciosa -murmuró con cierta brusquedad-. ¿Nos vamos?

Como si estuviera en trance, asintió en silencio y camino hacia él sintiendo la protesta muda de Alice a su espalda. En aquellos días de locura, Edward se había hecho tan indispensable para ella que no podía negarle nada. Era la roca a la que se aferraba en aquella galerna de destrucción que se había adueñado de ella. Como si él lo supiera, tomó su mano en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance para calocarla firmemente en el arco de su brazo y sujetarla allí con su propia mano. Ya estás a salvo, parecía decir aquel gesto, y alzó la mirada hacia él y sonrió. Fue una sonrisa débil, sonrisa al fin y al cabo, antes desumirse de nuevo en aquella especie de mundo de la nada en el que estaba sumida y dejar que aquel hombre rigiese su destino.

Fue una ceremonia civil breve, para alivio de Bella que no se creía capaz de soportar nada más. Sus tíos estuvieron presentes, y la besaron y la abrazaron deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo, pero parecían sumidos en la misma especie de shock que ella.

Alice fue más directa. Aprovechó un momento en el que Edward estaba al otro lado de la sala hablando con un hombre al que había presentado como Saul, su mano derecha, para sujetar a Bella por los hombros y obligarla a mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien -le dijo-. Si me necesitas sea para lo que sea, no tienes mas que llamarme. ¿Entendido?

Bella asintió, y sus ojos se vieron grandes, oscuros y vacíos.

-Gracias -dijo, y besó a su amiga en la mejilla-No to preocupes por mi, Ali, por favor -le rogó- Edward cuidará de mí.

-¿Ah, sí? -replicó ella con escepticismo-. Más vale que sea así, o toda la familia Cullen tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Bella se las arregló para sonreír. Aunque Alice no estaba en posición de amenazar a una familia tan poderosa como la Cullen, el significado de sus palabras estaba claro: no la habían engañado. No hubo recepción alguna. Edward la condujo rápidamente a una limusina que los esperaba a la puerta del registro. Utilizó la excusa de que tenían que tomar un avión, pero Bella preguntó si no sería más bien porque sabía que su engaño no podría pasar una prueba más larga.

Y el acoso de la prensa no ayudó. Los flashes de las cámaras habían estado deslumbrandolos desde el momento en que salieron de casa de Edward, y no habían dejado de hacerlo desde entonces. Para cuando el conductor de la limusina se alejó de allí, Bella estaba agotada, ya que el esfuerzo por parecer la novia feliz la había dejado exhausta.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Edward, cubriendo sus manos heladas.

Ella asintió.

-¿Crees que saldrá nuestra fotografía en todos los periódicos de mañana?

El tono de su voz lo decía todo.

-Eso depende de si ocurre o no algún desastre entre hoy y la hora del cierre de las ediciones de los periódicos. Nuestra fotografía servirá para hacerles vender sus tiradas si no surge nada mejor.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para vivir constantemente vigilado? -le preguntó con un pequeño escalofrío.

-No suele ser así -contestó, y volvió a estremecerse al darse cuenta de que, en aquella ocasión, la responsabilidad era suya.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-¿Por qué ibas a tener que sentirlo? -espetó-. No ha sido culpa tuya, Bella; sino mía.

-Y de Jacob.

-Entonces, de los hermanos Cullen -corrigió él, y presionó un botón para subir el cristal que los separaba del conductor baja-. Asegúrese dehaberlos perdido antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto. Ya han tenido oportunidad suficiente de sacarle partido a esta historia.

El conductor asintió y tras mirar por el retrovisor, tomó el carril exterior, giró a la izquierda en el siguiente semáforo y rápidamente a la derecha, como si se dirigieran de nuevo al domicilio de Edward, y todo el tiempo sin dejar de observar por el retrovisor. Tras un instante, un nuevo cambio de dirección y tojuaron camino de Heathrow.

-Sólo tienes tiempo de cambiarte de ropa antes de que embarquemos -le dijo Edward cuando estaban ya en la sala de embarque de primera clase, y tras entregarle una bolsa, le indicó dónde estaba el lavabo de señoras.

Ella asintió y volvió diez minutos después vestida con una camisa de algodón color crema y unos pantalones tostados que la señora Clearwater, debía haber metido en aquella bolsa, porque desde luego ella no la había hecho. Encontró a Edward apoyado en la pared a escasos metros de la salida del lavabo. El no se había cambiado, pero es que su atuendo no era tan declaradamente nupcial como el de ella.

La rosa roja había desaparecido del ojal de su solapa y en su rostro había vuelto a aparecer aquella mirada dura a implacable que no había visto durante toda la mañana. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial al verla salir, y la sensación de intimidad que se desprendía de aquella mirada la incomodó, simplemente porque no la comprendía.

-Llegamos tarde -le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba la bolsa de viaje para llevarla él; la mirada había desaparecido. La tomó suavemente por un brazo para conducirla entre los demás pasajeros. Su paso era muy rápido y Bella tuvo que esforzarse por no quedar atrás. Entraron en el avión por el corredor de embarque. Sus asientos eran los mejores de primera en aquel boeing 747, pero hasta que el avión no estuvo en el aire, no se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigían.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Ya me había preguntado cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en querer saberlo -contestó él con una sonrisa algo tensa-. Muy lejos. A Hong Kong, para ser exactos.

-¿Hong Kong?,-parpadeó ella. -¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?

-Quince horas si tenemos un poco de suerte, y diecisiete si no la tenemos -hizo una seña a una azafata y le pidió unos refrescos antes de recostarse en su asiento y -sacar algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta-. Ten, tómate las. Ella extendió automáticamente la mano y él le entregó dos pastillas.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros.

-Es un vuelo infernal, así que lo mejor es que duermas cuanto puedas.

La azafata les sirvió los refrescos. Tenía una sonrisa agradable y rasgos orientales.

* * *

 **Espero Que Le Gusten Los Capitulos mañana tratare de actualizar, espero sus comentarios y me digan que tal les pareció.**


End file.
